


Need a Little Love To Ease The Pain

by itachislittlecrow (orphan_account)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Also bucky does whatever he wants, Avengers Tower, Bisexual Female Character, Blow Jobs, Choking, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, Domestic Avengers, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Hair Pulling, Hair-pulling, Lesbian Sex, Light BDSM, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Scissoring, Shameless Smut, Sparring, Steve Rogers swears twice y'all, Sub Natasha Romanov, Sub Original Female Character(s), Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23729872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/itachislittlecrow
Summary: Eva and Natasha have been close since she got to Avengers Tower, and she isn't the only one that the new girl has her sights set on. But, a bit of sparring can help everyone unwind, especially when it leads to something a little more.(I just needed to write a oneshot to clear my head tbh, I felt a little stuck with the other stories I'm writing and this helped me get back on focus! Plus, I was reading this Nat fic earlier that had me 🥵🥵🥵 so I had to contribute. Enjoy!)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), Natasha Romanov (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 4
Kudos: 90





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (Hi guys! Hope you are all hanging in there still with the state of the world currently! I was in a slump with some of my other stories so this helped clear my head, nothing like a little shameless smut right?! Lmaoo... As usual, thank you all for your support and requests are always welcome! 💓💓💓)

It had been two weeks since she’d arrived at the Avengers Tower and needless to say, it had been far from boring. Everyone was very welcoming and easy to be around, and already, she felt comfortable enough to call it home. But of course, there were some who were more welcoming than others, and the others she would just chalk up to shyness. Not that she minded the attention, not at all. If anything, it was quite enjoyable.

“Eva, you ready?” Natasha’s voice came from her left as she hopped down the last step and into the hallway. The redhead was standing with one hand on her hip, dressed in black spandex shorts and a dark red sports bra, and making Eva forget what she was even doing for a second.

“Uhm, yeah just let me grab some water.” She bit her lip and Natasha smirked that signature look of hers, but nodded, turning away to head to the training room.

“I’ll meet you there.” Tash called over her shoulder and Eva headed to the kitchen. As she walked, she pulled her blonde hair up into a high ponytail. The two women had got along almost immediately, both having a Russian background and gone through similar training after all, and they had begun sparring together last week.

Steve, Bucky, and Tony were already in the kitchen when she walked in. Tony was eating cereal while the super soldiers sat drinking their morning coffee, all talking about the upcoming mission.

“Morning boys,” She said, and of course couldn’t resist giving a little show. After all, it couldn’t be all top secret missions and seriousness all the time. “Anything planned today?” Eva opened the fridge up to grab a bottle of water, bending over purposefully to show off the tight fitting, blue spandex shorts she currently wore.

“Training.” Steve cleared his throat after a moment, both men staring at the ceiling casually as she turned back around. Though Tony didn’t care enough to act like he hadn’t been tearing those shorts off with his eyes.

“Guess I’ll see you there then.” She smirked, swinging her hips a little extra as she walked out. She definitely didn’t miss the quiet “Goddamn” that followed.

Once in the training room she walked over to where Natasha was stretching, stripping off her own t-shirt so that the redhead didn’t have any leverage during their spar. They stretched for a while, also talking about the intelligence mission. Eva watched as Tash slid easily into the splits, wondering what it’d be like to trade places with the floor right then. She shook the thoughts from her mind when the training doors slid open and Bucky and Steve walked in. They all nodded at each other, the men giving them enough room to not get in the way, and without warning, Natasha lunged at her.

Eva hadn’t been expecting it, since she wasn’t still completely familiar with her fighting style and fell back hard. Just in time she rolled out of the way as Natasha’s fist came down hard beside her head. They were on their feet in a flash, circling each other like animals. As Eva threw a quick left jab, Tasha tried to counter with a roundhouse kick, but Eva caught her ankle with her right hand and swept her off balance, taking them both to the floor once again. Tasha tried to pin Eva’s hand that had her ankle between her knees, but Eva slipped free just in time and then threw all her weight forward.

Eva slammed her down onto her stomach, pinning both Natasha’s wrists against her lower back with her shin and forcing her head against the ground with her hand.

“Got you.” Eva whispered in her ear with a satisfied smirk, breath hot against her skin. She could see the redhead biting her lip and then suddenly, she was thrown forward with a hard, backwards kick. Just as she was scrambling to get up, Natasha was on her and flipped her onto her back. She pressed her shins down onto Eva’s thighs and pinned her arms across her chest, leaning down mere inches from the blonde’s face.

“I’m sure you would.” Tasha said with a smirk, lips brushing against hers and making Eva’s eyes flutter closed. The redhead jumped up and then offered her a hand, which Eva took with a smile, though already missing the contact.

Suddenly, Steve clearing his throat for the second time that morning snapped their attention over to where the two super soldiers were now nervously shuffling around trying to look busy. Nat rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips.

“Men.” She stated plainly and Eva laughed, nodding in agreement. They went a few more rounds, teasing each other and fighting a little more playfully than usual. At one point, Eva even had the woman on her knees, forcing her back into a painful arch by a yanking a fistful of her soft red hair, and in the final round they almost gave into the game. The tension in the air was thick, both sweat slicked and panting.

Natasha had her pinned down again, though more halfheartedly than the first time. She had a leg pressed between Eva’s thighs and both wrists pinned over her head. Eva licked her lips, arching up slightly so that she could feel Tasha’s skin on her own.

“Potseluj menya.” She whispered and that was all it took for Natasha’s lips to crash down on hers. Her lips were soft and warm, moving confidently against the blonde woman’s lips. Her firm thigh rubbed teasingly between Eva’s legs and she gasped, giving Natasha the opportunity to slip her tongue past her lips and explore her mouth. She swore Eva tasted like chocolate, and it was already addicting.

“I can’t tell who won the fight.” Eva could hear the change of tone in Steve’s voice, arousal dropping it an octave lower.

“Mmm, I think Natasha did.” The sound of Bucky’s voice, rough and gravelly, made her shudder. But there was no way she was gonna lose this fight.

Eva reached up to tangle her fingers in Tasha’s hair and then without warning, yanked her head back roughly, sitting up and pulling her with. She began trailing kisses down her neck and then nipped at her collarbone, keeping a firm grip on her hair, and making the redhead moan with pleasure.

“You sure about that?” Steve practically growled, and Eva couldn’t help but wonder what they were doing during all this.

Before Eva could make it to her cleavage, Natasha had her back down on the ground. One had wrapped firmly around her throat, the other making its way down her side to her hip.

“Ya khochu tebya.” Tasha’s voice was heavy with arousal, her fingers tugging slightly at the waist band of Eva’s shorts. She nodded breathlessly. The feeling of Tasha’s hand wrapped around her throat making her thighs clench with need.

Natasha sat up, still straddling Eva’s hips, and turned her attention to the two super soldiers that were leaning against the wall across the room with arms crossed and eyes darkened with lust.

“You’re welcome to come watch.” She smirked and Eva nodded in agreement, turning to look at Bucky who locked eyes with her, a fierce hunger in his gaze that only added to the wetness now pooling between her legs.

Once Natasha had helped her up, Eva practically ran out of the training room, taunting the woman to chase her, which she happily obliged. She giggled excitedly as Tash ran after her up the stairs and felt the brush of her fingertips against her shoulder, but she quickly ducked away.

Eva turned the corner into her room and jumped onto the bed on her back, landing with an “oof” and another bout of excited giggling. Within a moment Natasha was back on her, practically tearing her sports bra off as she yanked it over her head and threw it across the room. Her mouth latched onto the woman’s nipple, nipping and sucking, while her hand began massaging her other breast.

The sound of the bedroom door closing let her know that Bucky and Steve had decided to join them. Her head turned to the side, mouth open and moaning softly at the divine assault, and she watched as they both took a seat. Steve was palming the sizeable bulge in his sweatpants, while Bucky sat with his legs spread lewdly, eyes locked on hers, never leaving, and giving her a perfect view of the large outline of his cock.

Natasha rose for a moment to pull the blue shorts down her long, tanned legs, and hummed approvingly at the woman who was now spread out naked before her. Eva watched in awe as Natasha slowly began to strip too, making a show of it for all of them. She was perfect, toned body and perfect pert breasts, wide hips and soft red curls between her thighs. Eva bit her lip in anticipation, eyes raking up and down her naked body.

“Get on your hands and knees, Eva.” Bucky suddenly ordered, startling both of them for a moment. But Eva eagerly obeyed, turning over and dropping her chest to the mattress with her ass stuck up in the air like she was presenting herself to her.

“Good girl.” He murmured and she turned her head to the side to look at him, smiling at the praise and then shivering when Tasha’s hands began rubbing her hips and ass, and up the backs of her thighs.

She couldn’t help the loud moan that slipped past her lips when she felt Natasha’s tongue drag up her wet slit, then lapping hungrily at her clit and teasing the swollen bud. Her hands fisted the blankets desperately as Natasha used her thumbs to spread her pussy open and then dove back in, tongue darting in and out of her, tasting her arousal.

She stopped for a moment to nip at the backs of Eva’s thighs, hot breath ghosting against her glistening folds.

“Mm you like watching, daddy?” Eva said in her sweetest, most innocent voice, and she could feel Tasha smile against her skin.

Bucky groaned in response, finally allowing himself to grip the hard length straining against his sweatpants. The sight of her spread out like that, getting devoured, and then calling him by that name. It was almost too much.

“Both of you sit on the bed, between each other’s legs.” Steve said, taking over where Bucky was now needing a moment to gather himself.

“Yes, captain.” Natasha crooned with a smirk, following Eva as she kneeled on the bed and then scooting forward so that their thighs were draped over each other’s, bodies pressed flush together.

“Don’t stop until you both cum.” Steve finally took his cock out, spitting in his hand before spreading the fluid up and down the thick, long shaft. Eva felt her stomach knot up at the sight, the sensations physically and visually that she was getting were making her head spin with pleasure, and when Natasha began moving her hips, she couldn’t help but cry out.

Eva’s sensitive clit rubbed sloppily against hers, the thrust of her hips stuttering from the intense feeling. The feeling of Natasha’s slick pussy lips rubbing against her own, the friction and just the sight of the redheaded woman before her, flushed cheeks and knit brow, mouth slightly open for each whimper of pleasure that escaped her. Eva could feel her insides flutter, the throb between her legs becoming stronger. It was so good, she never wanted it to stop.

Eva’s hand came up to massage her breast, pinching her nipple between her thumb and forefinger and making Natasha cry out. The wet sounds between them making heat pool in her lower belly. She was so close, her hand dropped to hold herself up as they rubbed more eagerly against each other.

“Come on baby girl, cum for daddy.”

Her eyes flew to Bucky’s, the way his long hair hung in his face and his darkened gaze made her moan aloud. One of his hands was gripping the arm of the chair, the other teasing himself through his sweatpants. She wondered what it’d be like to feel his hand around her throat, and the thought was all she needed to press herself harder against Tasha, rubbing against that sweet spot between them both till her thighs were shaking and the tension finally burst. Her back arched, fingers gripping the red heads thighs as she came with a cry, the orgasm pulsing between them like a heartbeat. Tasha was right behind her, biting her lip when she came, and gripping the sheets for dear life. The bed beneath them was practically soaked, both still shaking with the force of their orgasms.

Tasha leaned forward once she had caught her breath and pressed a soft kiss upon Eva’s lips, which she returned with a shy smile, before they untangled themselves from each other. They still kneeled in the center of the bed, but now turned their attention to the two men across the room that were eying them like hungry lions, waiting for their moment.

“ _Now, come here._ "


	2. I Don't Know You From Another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve finally get their's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm crying I literally accidentally typed Steve as Sleeve somebody just kill me.
> 
> Alright apparently this became a two shot because whatever, I was inspired! As always, thank you guys for reading and all the kudos and comments! Requests are always welcome 💓 💓 💓

Natasha and Eva were now both on their knees before Steve and Bucky. Natasha had her hands clasped behind her back, per his command, and Eva was leaning forward on her hands, eagerly looking up at Bucky with her big innocent eyes.

“Can I have a taste, daddy?” She licked her lips at the thought, watching the way his hand moved up and down his clothed length. Bucky smirked down at her, loving the way she was so submissive for him, and he swore he knew it from the moment she’d arrived at The Avengers Tower.

“What’s the magic word, sweet girl?” His voice was deep with arousal and knowing that Steve was right next to him in a similar position was exhilarating. They hadn’t done anything like this in years.

“Pleaseee, please can I?” She whined, inching forward on her knees.

“Good girl. Come and get it.” Bucky finally freed his throbbing cock from his pants, inhaling sharply when she practically lunged forward and wrapped her lips around it. The warm feeling of her sweet little mouth around his cock made his head fall back and he groaned with pleasure, knees falling apart so she could scoot closer. Eva wrapped her hand around the thick shaft of what she couldn’t fit down her throat, hollowing her cheeks as she sucked hard on him, loving the masculine scent of him filling her senses.

“You like watching them?” Steve smirked, noting the way Natasha’s eyes kept drifting over to their two friends, her eyes clouded with lust. Her attention snapped back to him and she nodded, bowing her head submissively.

“Spread your legs but keep your hands behind your back, I wanna watch you drip.” He ordered, lazily stroking his cock. Natasha quickly complied, still kneeling though now with her knees apart. Her pussy was aching at the sounds of Eva sucking and licking at Bucky’s hard member, and she was craving to do the same to Steve, desperate to know what he’d feel like in her mouth.

“You like being out of control, huh? Like being used?” Steve rose from the chair and stood over her, admiring the way her breasts bounced slightly when she nodded.

“Open your mouth.”

When she did, he placed the tip of his cock on her tongue, tapping it a few times and then smearing the head around her lips. She moaned with need, tilting her head back to try and coax him into sliding it in.

Bucky’s hand was tangled in Eva’s hair now, guiding her movements as she bobbed up and down on his cock. She was goddamn good at it, too, drooling around his shaft like the messy little girl she was. Before he could cum, he pulled her head away, mouth coming off him with a loud pop.

“I’m gonna fill you up, make sure you know who you belong to.” He growled and dragged her to the bed by the fistful of her hair.

“Now that sounds like a damn good idea.” Steve remarked, pointing to the bed over Natasha’s head which she hurried over to.

They bent both the women over the mattress, face down and ass up, their knees shaking with anticipation as they stood waiting for what the super soldiers would do. Eva leaned forward and kissed Natasha, still tasting herself on the woman’s lips. Their tongues slid together, tasting hungrily the sex that still lingered there, and then she gasped into the kiss when Bucky slid into her completely without warning. Natasha cried out in surprise when Steve began pounding into her, the slapping of skin on skin filling the room.

“Keep your eyes on each other.” Bucky ordered, pressing his hand between Eva’s shoulder blades as he began slowly thrusting in and out of her, teasing her with just the tip a few times and making her whine with need.

Tasha’s eyes were half-lidded, body surging forward with each forceful thrust from Steve, and the sight of it made Eva’s insides flutter. Watching the blissed out face of her friend as she got fucked senseless, and being filled up so perfectly herself was heaven.

“Daddy… Harder… Please.” She panted, desperate for more from all his teasing.

“Mmm you want it rough too? Wanna get fucked till you can’t walk?” He snapped his hips into hard and she cried out for more, pushing her hips back against him. Bucky matched Steve’s pace, fucking into her ruthlessly.

“I think we should have them get on top, make ‘em work for it.” Bucky said breathlessly to Steve, giving Eva’s ass a harsh slap.

“Yeah, lets make ‘em earn it.” Steve said, pulling out of Natasha who whimpered at the loss and climbed up on the bed. Bucky followed suit, moving to lay on the bed beside Steve, hands beside his head.

“Come here and sit on Daddy’s lap.” He teased with a devilish smirk, tempting her forward. The sight of his cock still slick from her juices made her shudder with anticipation.

She straddled his hips, not even waiting before she sunk down on his cock until he bottomed out, her hands resting on his chest to hold herself up. Eva could feel Natasha’s thigh brushing against her own as she ground down against Steve, pushing him as deep as she could get.

“Get to it.” Steve growled, giving Tasha’s ass a harsh smack that made her yelp in surprise. That was all it took for her to start bouncing on his cock, arching her back as she did and holding onto her own thighs for that angle that rubbed right against her sweet spot.

Each time Eva would come down on his cock Bucky would piston his hips up, slamming harder into her and rubbing against her clit with each thrust. His hand came up to wrap around her throat, pulling her down to crash their lips together. The kiss was everything she’d thought about, slow and deep, and she could feel his stubble rub against her soft skin. He pulled back a moment to stare into her eyes, flexing his grip on her throat.

“Cum baby, I wanna feel you.” He whispered against her lips and she practically sobbed with pleasure, fingernails digging into his chest as her whole body tensed up, her orgasm tearing through her and making her cry out his name. Her pussy spasmed around his cock, milking his own orgasm from him as each pulse of pleasure pulled him deeper.

“F-fuck.” Steve gripped onto Tasha’s hips, slamming into her one last time before they both came. Natasha collapsed forward onto his chest, body shaking with each wave of pleasure that ripped through her. She could feel him filling her up, dripping between where they were still connected and onto his abdomen.

The two women fell weakly beside their lovers on the bed, breathless and still trembling slightly. 

“Well whatever that was… Goddamn.” Steve said, running his hand through his blonde hair.

“That’s an understatement.” Bucky laughed breathlessly, wrapping his arm around Eva’s shoulders who curled up onto his chest. They all laid there catching their breaths and reveling in the warm feelings still coursing through their bodies. After a moment, Natasha propped her head up with her hand, looking at all three of them with one eyebrow raised.

“Round two?”


End file.
